Shiro Sutherland
Shiro Sutherland '''also known as '''Shiro Shibakusa, is one of the main characters of Scan2Go. He appears to be something like a lone wolf, rarely being with Kaz and the others. Nevertheless he later also becomes a member of J.E.T.. In the English dub he is voiced by Will Wood. His car is Wolver. He also has his own robot named Tsukikage. He is from a rare wolf blood line. In the last quarter of the series he is always seen with Team Jet. Information A lone wolf who will not form a group with others. However, his personal history is full of mystery. In episode 33 Wolver, the Flash , it is revealed that when Shiro was young, he was separated from his mother. He became a Scan2go racer to find his mother by becoming a public figure. Later in the same episode, Master Hipopo reveals Shiro is from a rare wolf blood line and becomes a wolf when frustrated. It is for this reason Shiro travels alone and tries to remain cool around others (so he doesn't transform and hurt others). Team J.E.T. realizes he actually cares about others and them. He owns a personal one-seat spaceship and usually acts alone. He travels with his guide robot, Tsukikage. Appearance Shiro is a young man has blonde hair which reach to his ears. He also has red eyes and pale skin. He wears a white and lavender colored vest with the cuffs are orange and underneath is a purple shirt that quite skinny. He also wears lavender colored pants, white boots with purple soles and a pair of black gloves. His face always serious and he rarely smiles. Personality His is an intellectual, cool, and good-looking boy, who plans elaborate strategies before a race. He seems to be a kuudere-type person, he usually travels alone and the reason for is because he's a Wolfgar, a alien which can transform into a humanoid wolf (or Werewolf), if he doesn't transform into a wolfgar he will not hurt them (when he transformed he will lose control). He doesn't looks like it, but he truly cares for Kaz and the others and Shiro missed his mother and received a gift from her mother which is Wolver before they got separated, so that's the reason he became a Scan2Go Racer to find his mother by becoming famous. It seems in team J.E.T. Fiona is the closest friend. Show He first appears in Episode 3 where Kaz persuades him to participate in the race against Team Penguin. After the victory he leaves J.E.T. again. At the end of Episode 8, Shiro makes an appearance and returns Kaz's car. Shiro also makes an accountable appearance in Episode 12, where he enters a race against Team JET, where he ends the race in a draw with Kaz and says that he will win the next time he and Kaz race. Shiro has repeatedly been appearing in the episodes 14-20. At the end of Episode 20 he states to Kaz he is not an Earthling. In Episode 21 he is shown transforming into an alien wolf-like beast form like a Werewolf does when talking to Ryu and he also ends up joining Ryu at the end of the episode after Ryu and Kaz race each other. Gallery Show Game Figura-vehiculo-scan2go-wolver-3861.jpg shiro.png Other Untitled.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-21-17h48m30s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-21-17h51m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-21-17h46m41s82.png vlcsnap-2012-12-09-14h06m27s247.png|"Need to cool down" shiro shibakusa.png mqdefault.jpg shiro3.PNG shiroboy13.png 19.png images.jpg|Shiro in Wolver, the Flash ShiroWolf.jpg|Shiro when he is becoming into a wolf (in episode Fire And Ice) photo0327.jpg|little shiro photo0326.jpg photo0332.jpg photo0323.jpg|looks like he's ver angry! Category:Characters Category:J.E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Males